1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a phosphor diffusion sheet luminaire for agricultural lighting, and especially relates to applications for agriculture related fields, where the main feature is to provide illumination for the plant, and the provision and replacement of the phosphor diffusion sheet is used to control the wavelength of plant growth, an invention of practicality.
2. Description of Related Art
A prior plant lighting on the market is referenced herein, which includes at least one light emitting diode (LED) modules, where the LED module is provided with at least one blue LED device, or at least one red and one blue LED device, and the light emitted surface of each LED device is furnished with red phosphors, where the red phosphors blend with the light source of the LED device, to produce artificial lighting that favors plant growth. The output light power of the LED can be regulated through the controller, to achieve the control of the growth rate of plant.
The aforementioned technique takes advantage of the light illumination of the LED to expedite plant growth, and achieves the purpose of accelerating the plant growth, but this LED employs the red and blue light as its light source, and through various combinations to engage in light mixing modulation, where lighting wavelength needed for plant growth can be modulated. But the light attenuation for the red and blue light is not the same, and the regular LED contains not only red and blue light but it could contain green light. On the other hand, a LED lamp mixed by three light colors features different wavelengths and inconsistent attenuation. Since different wavelength demands dissimilar current, the control of current is difficult and further leads to issues of cost and power consumption; therefore, relevant industry may further thought how to improve to conform to the use by public.
In view of the foregoing circumstances, the inventor has invested a lot of time to study the relevant knowledge, compare the pros and cons, research and develop related products. After quite many experiments and tests, the “phosphor diffusion sheet luminaire for agricultural lighting” of this invention is eventually launched to improve the foregoing shortcomings, to meet the public use.